A Long Way Gone
by midnightblue17
Summary: Tormented by a memory that was never really forgotten, Ginny Weasley is determined to be reunited with the young sociopathic Dark Lord and plagues herself with the foolish idea of forever changing the course of time.
1. Chapter 1

A Long Way Gone

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

**Summary: **Tormented by a memory that was never really forgotten, Ginny Weasley is determined to be reunited with the young sociopathic Dark Lord and plagues herself with the foolish idea of forever changing the course of time. How far can love take you? Can it make you steal… or even kill? Takes place in Ginny's seventh year. Rating might change in later chapters for possible mature themes. Story will not be fully compliant with HBP and DH.

OOOOOO

**Chapter 1**

OOOOOO

It had been six years that she had been waiting for this day. Briefly, she had seen him at the Ministry of Magic in her 4th year, but it hadn't been enough. It wasn't her Lord. She wanted her Tom, the Tom that had charmed his way into her heart from the pages of a mere diary. She only felt hungered and exhausted after the whole ordeal. Days continued to pass and she found herself lusting after his powerful presence once again. Was it wrong to want something so sinfully forbidden, someone as evil as him? There had been a time where she would've been horrified with herself, but not anymore. Enough years had passed for her to refine herself and her beliefs had drastically changed over the span of endless months, maturing her, perfecting her into the ideal dark tool for him to use. Hours had been spent locked up in her room and away from the world, learning spells that would make even Malfoy cringe in fear. _You've done well, pet_, she could almost hear him say, the memory of his rich, deep voice sending shivers down her spine even now.

A sinister smile stole its way across her full lips. It hadn't been just her mind that matured either. She was no longer the small eleven-year-old bumbling fool he had possessed. The years passed had done beautifully for Ginevra Weasley. A perfect, well toned physique met her wandering eyes and she smiled appreciatively at her reflection, pushing her loose curls over her shoulder. She glanced at the clock and grabbed her wand from the dresser, along with two silver blade knives that she cautiously slipped inside her dragonhide boots. It would be time to fight against him soon and even though she felt no loyalties to the Voldemort of her present, she still felt as though in some way she was betraying her Tom.

Shaking her head, she willed herself to relax. If matters got out of hand for either side, she would gladly, quietly, slip away. Her life was more important, she decided, than some stupid, lost cause of Dumbledore's.

A knock sounded at the door, and Ginny turned just in time to see Harry come in. "All set there Gin?" he asked her, his searching green eyes lovingly gazing at hers.

She smiled warmly, pushing her defensive walls quickly around her mind. "I think I am," she said meekly, loving the fact that Harry had no idea what his innocent, little girlfriend was really all about. "But I'm scared Harry. What if -- what if I lose you?" she asked shakily, tears falling on command.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I won't ever leave you Ginny, I swear to you! I love you." She smiled inwardly, triumphantly. _Bad judgment, Potter. It will be the death of you,_ she thought sadistically.

"I love you too, Harry," she said, kissing him gently, mentally cringing. Thankfully, the charade would soon be over and she would join her lord as his Dark Queen. It really didn't matter to her how the battle tonight would end.

He nodded, grabbing her hand and steering her towards the door. "Come, we must leave soon."

Downstairs, they were met by the Order members, all of which were garbed in warfare attire, much like herself.

"Ginny!" her mother's shrill voice announced her presence. "You think that's appropriate?"

Slowly turning, the redhead forced herself against sneering. "Yes mum, Harry and I talked it over. These robes allow me better movement."

"But you're not protected at all!" Molly huffed, protesting, while Ron looked on disapprovingly. Snape eyed her suspiciously, but Ginny just stared back at him coolly.

"Really Mrs. Weasley, Ginny will be fine. It's true what she says, she will be much more fluid with spell casting dressed as so," he gestured, flushing. Spelling casting, sure, but she wasn't really planning to stick around long enough to find out.

Ginny smiled weakly. Truth be told, she and Harry had talked, but toward the end it had proved that he had needed a little Imperius persuasion. Ginny just thanked the gods she had managed to get her hands on an unregistered wand. The hand-me-down just wouldn't do. It wasn't even right for her magical capabilities! No harm had been done, and Borgin remembered nothing. He never would, she darkly suspected.

The wand was so perfect, so powerful! 13 inch rosewood, Chimaera scale core; it was the ultimate weapon. She shivered in anticipation of soon using it. Lightly grasping it in her right hand, she urged herself to calm down. She could not yet reveal her full knowledge of the Dark Arts. Tonight would not be the night for that. For now she would have to play it by the book and use the stupidly simple spells Harry had taught her. What a bore that had been!

Molly sniffed, displeased. "I suppose you're okay then, Ginny."

"Thanks mum," she answered insipidly, already tuning out the chatter around her. Her mind was much more preoccupied with grander thoughts.

Slowly, she allowed herself to slip behind the protective walls of her mind. Thoughtfully she gazed on, staring fixedly at the wall across her, a faraway look settling upon her face. Soon, she would be at his side once more and that alone was more adrenaline driving than the thought of death awaiting her on the battlefield.

OOOOOO

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little Red," the hoarse voice whispered in a singsong tone, malice dripping from every word.

Ginny rolled her eyes impatiently. She had to get away quickly. Already enough time had passed and she was itching to get back on track with her plan. The battle only seemed to be delaying her.

She griped her wand tightly and bent down quickly to retrieve one of her knives. A bush ruffled at her side and she immediately looked to her left. The werewolf was exactly where she wanted him, just a little bit further now. She smiled, enjoying the prospect of her first kill.

"I won't harm you pretty Red," he said chuckling evilly and taking another step in her direction.

Ginny gritted her teeth, fingering the sharp, silver blade. It had to be now! Easily, she maneuvered her taunt body around the trunk of the tree, jabbing the end of the knife in the weak spot at the base of the werewolf's neck. The blow came as a surprise, and the man staggered, his body morphing between his current human form and the wolf hybrid as he fell twitching to the ground. "Never did like you, Greyback. In fact, I can't possibly imagine why the Dark Lord would even associate himself with riff-raff like you!" she commented dryly and without an ounce of remorse, retrieved her knife and moved past his corpse and into the heated battle.

"Ginny! Look out!" her brother, Bill, yelled, and she ducked, the knife she still clutched instantly finding a place in the flesh of her attacker. She looked back briefly for her brother, but he was already gone, engaged in combat. She was now alone and soon she could easily apparate away.

"You little bitch!" the Death Eater yelled, lunging for her, sending the killing curse in her direction.

Smiling, she once again pulled herself from the path of the spell and checking to make sure no one was watching her too closely, raised her own wand, "_Deletrius_!"

The man disintegrated with a horrified yell of agony, his robes and mask falling in a heap at her feet. Quickly, she bent down to retrieve them, draping the black cloak over her arm and placing the overly large mask in the dark folds of the garment. Checking her surroundings again, she broke out into a run, stealthily keeping to the shadows.

Creeping further into the forest, she drew her wand out and closed her eyes for the brief apparition. Walking briskly into number twelve, Grimmauld Place, Ginny silently inched her way up the stairs towards the bedroom Ron shared with Hermione. When she reached the landing at the top of the stairs, she checked to make sure everything was clear and shifted sideways, quietly opening the door. Rushing forward, she threw Hermione's trunk open, and dug in furiously, searching through frenziedly.

Her small fingers enclosed around a cold, metal object and she pulled on the chain, pushing aside any unnecessary articles of clothing and various stuffy books in the mudblood's possession.

With a wicked grin upon her face, Ginny stood up and restored the items to their proper order with a whisper and a flick of her wrist.

Smiling triumphantly, she ran to her own bedroom and quickly retrieved her trunk, stuffing the black cloak and the Death Eater mask at the very bottom. The time turner, she daringly placed over her head, relishing in the feel of the cool metal on her skin.

Ginny stepped back, smiling appreciatively at her handiwork. She grabbed the shrunken trunk and slipped it inside the pocket of her shabby cloak, along with a folded piece of paper and her wand. Briskly she checked that everything was it should have been and upon reassuring herself of the fact, she opened the door and stealthily stepped out.

Quickly stealing down the stairs she crept slowly towards the entrance room, careful to blend to the shadows and keep out of the gaze of Mrs. Black's portrait. She promptly turned the corner only to have to bite her lips against a yelp, slinking back the way she came and watching wearily around the corner as the approaching figures drew closer to her hiding spot.

"Really now Severus, I think that's a far bit of a stretch," the voice of her headmistress whispered quietly. Ginny watched with mounting annoyance as she stopped and surveyed her companion quizzically.

"Maybe so," he agreed thoughtfully, halting as well, "but it does not change the fact that she has strangely disappeared tonight. How would you explain that Minerva?" Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I think Miss Weasley is a very respectable young woman. Why, I think it's preposterous for you to even suggest such a thing!"

Snape sneered, but to the redhead's satisfaction, McGonagall didn't look the least bit perturbed. "I think everyone would do well to remember what happened to her during her first year. Such ordeals do leave their scars, Minerva."

Lips pursued in disapproval, she looked at him oddly. "You're lucky her parents are not back yet to hear you utter such atrocities. Granted, no one should have gone through what she did, but that does not mean she should be held in less regard than the rest of us," she declared heatedly, and continued walking. "And it certainly does not mean she is a Death Eater! Just enjoy the victory of tonight. Perhaps she is with the others Severus. Goodnight."

Snape watched her go and sighed. "Perhaps, perhaps not…" After a short while of just standing in the middle of the hallway much to Ginny's frustration, he turned around and with a sweep of his robes went towards the direction of the dingy library of the rundown Black residence.

With a relieved sigh she swiftly crossed the narrow corridor and checking behind her hastily to make certain that she was indeed alone and that she would have no more unexpected surprises, she pushed a hand against the heavy doors and stepped out into the night.

The air was slightly chilly but for Ginny her excitement was far too great and she could barely feel the crisp air as it bit into her skin. She grinned manically, thinking back on the conversation she had overheard moments before. They were all fools, McGonagall for being so trustful and Snape for being such a slimy, meddling bastard. Soon though, they would get what was theirs and when that time came, she would enjoy watching them squirm under the Cruciatus Curse. She shook her head lightly, pulling herself from her fantasizing thoughts. There were other pressing matters at hand that demanded her immediate attention.

Rushing across the street she nearly tripped twice in her haste to reach a more secluded area. Breathlessly she pulled out the time turner, her eyes sparkling in eagerness as she twisted the tiny hands and watched with scrutiny as the golden sands trickled within the magical instrument.

Slowly she registered the blur in her line of vision. Her world twisted upside down and a sharp tugging feeling behind her navel made its presence known, leading Ginny to feel as though she were traveling somewhere by portkey. In the few seconds that already-passed years went by, the scenery before her eyes ever-changing as the sky bled into day and then back into night.

She closed her eyes against the dizzying images and struggled fitfully in opposition of the growing nauseating feeling in her stomach, praying it would all be over soon. Finally, when she thought she would resist no longer, the whirling feeling in the back of her head stopped and she collapsed exhaustedly on the sidewalk of muggle London.

Carefully picking herself off the ground, she dusted her robes and rearranged her clothing, her right hand slipping in the pocket of her cloak to check that her possessions were still with her.

Satisfied she trekked slowly through the streets and at the first opportune moment, she apparated into Hogsmeade. She half ran, half walked up the path leading away from the little town, grinning as she reached the double set of doors that led into Hogwarts. Once inside, she leaned against one of the entrance stone pillars and breathed in whilst closing her eyes, a smirk stealing its way across her lips.

She had actually managed the whole thing, without anyone noticing…well almost. Snape was bound to figure something was up when she turned out missing the next day. He would likely search the mudblood's room and find the time turner missing. Even so, their hands were tied. There was nothing they could now, she was unreachable. And by the time they figured everything out, she would already have changed too much in the past for them to help anything in the future.

The sound of light footsteps met her ears and she instantly perked up, looking around skittishly for a place to hide. Quickly turning around she started heading to her left when a familiar voice made her stop abruptly.

"You there! Stop! What are you doing out of bed?" Shakily, she turned around and raised her eyes evenly to his.

"Me?" Nervously, she pushed back a stray curl and smiled delicately. "I am not a student here. However, I must see Headmaster Armando Dippet. Would you possibly point me in the right direction, I seem to have lost my bearings."

The dark haired head boy stared at her suspiciously before he nodded and motioned for her to follow him. "It's late into the night." He stated pointedly.

She trembled at the sound of his seductive voice. "I know and I am most trouble by that," she answered sincerely. "I hope the Headmaster is still up."

Tom glanced at her, his cool eyes betraying nothing. He did not counter her answer, but Ginny doubted he believed her vague statements. What a fool she was! "Thank you…"

"Tom. Tom Riddle."

"Ah! Thank you for your help Tom," she said politely, charmingly, studying him from underneath lowered lashes. He was just as handsome as she last remembered, possibly even more so! Black hair neatly combed back, dark eyes sparkling and face kept impassive, he continued onwards, seemingly unaware of her thorough inspection.

They paused at the top of the third flight of stairs and he pointed somewhere behind them. He again briefly looked sideways at the redhead and inclined his head in her direction. "The headmaster's office is through to your right. The password is _Phoebus_."

She nodded, softly thanking him, and before she had a chance to say anything else, he had disappeared. She sighed, heading towards the familiar gargoyle entrance. Whispering the password and climbing up the winding staircase, Ginny Weasley decided that making Tom Riddle succumb to her will would surely be an ambitious feat indeed.

With a mind made and a steely determination, she pulled out the piece of paper from her pocket, knocked once, and stepped through.

OOOOOO

**A/N:** I've decided I didn't like where this story was going. I honestly didn't even like how Tom's character was developing. I also felt, as some of the readers addressed as well, that it was too rushed. So as a result, I've changed a few things, coupled a few chapters and this is the final product. Hope it alright. Stay tuned for more soon…Hopefully… :D

Leah


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

**Summary: **Tormented by a memory that was never really forgotten, Ginny Weasley is determined to be reunited with the young sociopathic Dark Lord and plagues herself with the foolish idea of forever changing the course of time. How far can love take you? Can it make you steal… or even kill? Takes place in Ginny's seventh year. Rating might change in later chapters for possible mature themes. Story will not be fully compliant with HBP and DH.

OOOOOO

**Chapter 2**

_OOOOOO_

"Well, Miss Mallette, I truly am sorry for your losses and I hope that Hogwarts will be able to provide you with a home until your graduation. You said you were homeschooled, yes?" Armando Dippet asked, inquisitively scanning the contents of the letter the redhead had provided him with.

"Yes sir," Ginevra replied meekly, keeping her eyes averted from the old headmaster.

"Hmm, we will have to test your magical capabilities of course, but if I am to judge, I'd say you are a 7th year, correct?"

Brown eyes slowly lifted and Ginny frowned. "If you are referring to my age, then yes, I am seventeen years of age."

"Good. We shall sort you into the appropriate house based on your character. I shall then meet with you to determine the level of your knowledge. I trust you find this appropriate?"

She eagerly nodded, smiling. "It means a lot to me, Headmaster, sir. My papa did tell me that Hogwarts rarely accepts transfers or homeschooled students, but he has always spoken of this school in such a high regard that I felt I'd do his memory injustice if I didn't at least try and attempt to register myself. As well, I thought my situation rather special, and I hoped I'd be taken in kindly. I'm glad I made the trip here tonight to speak with you."

Dippet smiled warmly, pushing away from his desk. "Hogwarts is home to anyone and everyone, never forget that, Miss Mallette! You did well in coming here; you shall be looked after."

"Thank you sir, I will forever be indebted to your gratitude," she murmured quietly, lowering her head in respect.

"No need. Come now, let us get you sorted so that you may retire for the night. No doubt your trip was tiring."

She followed silently, highly anticipating her sorting. She was positive that no other house would have her apart from Slytherin. Her first sorting into Gryffindor had clearly been a mistake. There was nothing Gryffindor about her.

Proudly walking forth towards the stool Dippet had kindly provided, she felt the cool, leathery material of the old hat touch the top of her head. She shuddered, overtaken by the eerie sensation of someone's fingers skimming over her memories, her thoughts and her deepest, darkest desires. _Hello hat, we meet again, I see. I trust you will not repeat past, or should I say, future mistakes._

_Well dear, you are an enigma. Granted, you have Slytherin talents, but you also possess the intelligence of a Ravenclaw and the bravery of a Gryffindor. _

At this remark, Ginny snorted silently and rolled her eyes inwardly.

_However, I concur with you, young one. Your Slytherin ambition and cunning surpass all…even time itself! Salazar himself would be proud of you. I am sorry for misplacing you in your first year. I hope you will forgive me when your reign shall come. For now, my apologies can manifest only by sorting you properly: _"SLYTHERIN!"

Content, Ginny allowed the headmaster to remove the hat and stood up, promptly following Dippet out of his office.

"The Slytherin common room is down in the dungeons. It is late into the night and no doubt all the professors are sleeping, so I will take it upon myself to show you there. Tomorrow is Sunday, so you may dress to your leisure. A uniform will be bought for you and left in your dorm for Monday, along with a list of your classes and the required books. Professor Slughorn is your head of house, so should you have any problems you may report them either to him, or myself."

Ginny nodded, seemingly fascinated with her surroundings. In truth, she knew the dungeons probably better than Slughorn himself did. Many a times she had snuck down to retrieve various potions ingredients from Snape's supply cupboard and even more than once she had used the dungeon niches and hidden rooms as means to evade her annoying brother, Ron, or a lovesick Harry Potter.

Sighing at the thought, she abruptly stopped, nearly colliding with the back of the headmaster. Looking about her, she noted the portrait of Salazar Slytherin regally resting upon the stone wall, sneering down at them. Averting her gaze, she chanced a glance at Armando Dippet and watched as he frowned.

"Hm, yes, the password…what was it again? Oh yes, yes! _Caedes_! Remember this, Miss Mallette, for it is required to gain access to your common room."

She nodded, watching as the portrait swung open ungraciously, and silently stepped behind the old man into the Slytherin common room.

A low fire burned in one of the many grand fireplaces. Plush, green sofas lined the expanse of the room, and richly polished wood floors reflected the glowing, green flames that still burned from the torches. For once in a long time, Ginny felt at home.

"Miss Mallette, follow me please," the headmaster whispered quietly and ushered Ginny down one of the corridors. "You will be sharing your room with one other person from your year and since we've agreed that you are most likely a 7th year, I shall treat you as such until you are proven to be otherwise. Quietly now!" he said, and Ginny followed silently.

They entered one of the many rooms that spanned along the narrow hallway and Dippet promptly shut the door behind them. Quickly adjusting to the dimmed lights, Ginny looked at the headmaster.

"Rest for tonight, and tomorrow we will meet again to determine your abilities. As from now on, the Slytherin head of house will assist you with whatever you shall need."

She nodded. "Thank you, Headmaster, for everything."

"My pleasure, Miss Mallette, I assure you," he said, inclining his head in her direction and curtly biding her good night.

When he was well gone, Ginny removed the shrunken trunk from her pocket and enlarged it to its original size. Pulling out a set of clean pajamas, she quickly changed out of her clothes and stuffed them down into her trunk, along with the time turner, which she craftily hid in a loose hole at the bottom.

Satisfied with the day's events, she walked to her bed and pulled the covers off, slipping in between the cool sheets and easing off into a restful sleep.

OOOOOO

Morning came too soon for Ginny, and she found herself rudely awakened by the sound of the shower taps going off in the adjacent room. Chancing a look at her roommate's bed, she found it empty, the covers messily pushed to the side.

With a resonated sigh, she lazily struggled into a sitting position, stretching her legs over the edge of the bed and reaching for her wand. With a swift flick and a murmured spell, her hair pulled itself away from her face to rest neatly against her back.

Yawning, she pushed away from the bed and trudged to her trunk, pulling it open and removing a skirt and a shirt. She was just about to change when the door to the bathroom was yanked open and a voice interrupted her.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

Smirking, Ginny turned around. "Why, I'm your new roommate."

Absently towel drying her hair, the blonde girl eyed Ginny suspiciously. "Are you a mudblood?"

Ginny laughed, throwing her head back. Inwardly she itched to smack the superior look straight off the other girl's face. "What, no pleasantries?" she inquired, eyeing the stoic pose of the other girl airily. "Heaven forbid if I was a mudblood! I am a Mallette!"

The blonde shrugged, seemingly more relaxed and threw down the towel upon her bed. "Never heard of them," she commented drily.

"Of course you haven't. My family is all dead," Ginny said seriously.

"Oh. I see." Ginny nodded. "Well I am Anastasia Malfoy."

"Ginevra Mallette, but I prefer Ginny," the redhead replied, proceeding to discard her nightclothes and change into the outfit she had chosen moments before.

"Did you transfer here?" Anastasia casually asked her, spell casting her hair dry.

"You could say that."

"Well no matter, so far as you are not a mudblood, you seem of good character. If you'd like, it would be my pleasure to show you around Hogwarts. You know, to make up for my earlier rudeness. "

Ginny smiled. Well if she wanted to befriend Riddle, she couldn't very well be an outcast. And befriending a Malfoy was bound to have its benefits. "That would be convenient."

"Give me a moment to dress as well, and then I will show you where we take breakfast and such." Anastasia added pleasantly, disappearing back into the adjacent bathroom.

Ginny sighed, pulling on her clothes and rounding on the mirror to check her reflection. The mirror smirked back at her and seductively pursued its lips. "Hello love, are we ready?"

The redhead chuckled, "Yes." Footsteps shuffled behind her and Ginny looked over at the blonde Malfoy.

"All done?" she asked Ginny who answered with a nod. "Alright, follow me, and don't worry about the rest of the Slytherins, they don't bite hard," she said laughingly.

"Worry not, they wouldn't get close enough to bite at all," Ginny replied.

"Well said. I feel you and I will get on splendidly." Ginny nodded and remained quiet. _For your sake you best be right, Malfoy._

Once in the common room, Ginny was surprised to find that it was mostly empty. Compared to her former Gryffindor quarters, which around this particular time was always bustling with activity, the Slytherin Commons were eerily silent. Ginny welcomed the peace and solitude greedily.

Another thing Ginny was grateful for was the fact that Slytherins did not seem keen to pry into the affairs of others. Naturally they tried their best to know everything and anything about everyone, but they came to terms that at certain times things were best left alone. This came to the redhead's advantaged for Anastasia had thankfully walked her to the Great Hall entrance silently and had not yet bothered to ask any personal questions Ginny would be forced to coolly turn down.

Pushing the doors open, the blonde glanced sideways at her companion. "This is the Great Hall where we eat. Each house has its own table. The Slytherin one is the farthest away, near the wall. We highly treasure our privacy."

Forcing a look of awe, Ginny followed Anastasia down the length of the table towards an area of empty seats. She quickly sat down, trying to tune out the annoying stares and gossip that almost immediately started oozing from around her.

"7th year students usually sit here. Hogwarts almost never accepts transfer students, and the fact that you are in 7th year and a transfer seems to cause quite the reaction."

Ginny rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of tea. "They'll get over it."

Anastasia laughed. "So tell me where you're from again?"

The redhead momentarily stiffened, before composing herself and dropping two sugar cubes into her tea to stir around aimlessly. "I was born in France. My mother was English and had me homeschooled."

"How lovely! France is a beautiful country. My family owns a house in the south of France and it is such a pleasure to spend the summers there."

Ginny nodded, reaching for a croissant. "The summers there are beautiful indeed."

Anastasia was just about to ask her another, in Ginny's opinion, seemingly boring question, when the shadow of two people fell across her bent head.

"Ana, how many times must I repeat myself that I am never in the mood for your conniving gossiper friends in the morning?"

The blond girl flushed and angrily looked up.

Ginny looked up as well, alluringly allowing a lock of her hair to messily fall across her eyes. "Conniving gossiper? Why, I don't remember ever giving anyone that bad of a first impression!"

Across from her, a tall, handsome boy with messy blond hair that had just sat down, uncomfortably looked at her. "I'm sorry, I thought—"

"You thought I was one of them," Ginny interrupted, gesturing down the table at a group of giggling girls which were currently looking their way. "Sorry to disappoint," she added with a laugh and sipped her tea.

"Again, I must apologize," the blonde said, a devilish grin adoring his lips.

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to dazzle everyone you meet Abraxas. Maybe then you wouldn't have a fan club running around after you. This is my roommate, Ginevra Mallette. She is a transfer student. Ginny this is my brother, Abraxas." Ginny could've laughed. Malfoy's efforts were valiant but they were as good as wasted on her since her heart only belonged to Tom.

"I thought Hogwarts did not receive transfer students," Tom Riddle interrupted, and for the first time Ginny noted his presence. Her heart sped erratically and her breath left her lungs painfully.

Attempting to keep her cool, Ginny smirked and turned to face him. "You will find that if the ambition is strong enough, anything can be accomplished, regardless of the rules," she whispered, the double meaning of her words strongly pronounced. Tom frowned and kept her gaze level, tentatively reaching for her mind. It came unexpected to him when he felt the brute force of her mental wall, strongly barricading whatever secretes she was hiding. Smirking yet again, she looked away and addressed Abraxas. "I had always wished to attend Hogwarts."

"It's a fine enough school, overlooking a few foolhardy teachers," he added casually and the redhead pleasantly smiled. "I would be more than glad to show you around the place when Anastasia isn't present. Now if you're interested in the history of the place, Tom here is the best for that sort of thing. He probably wouldn't mind giving you a lesson or two."

Brown eyes slowly reverted to the beautiful face Ginny knew oh-so-well. "I believe that's his offer to make," she said breathily.

Tom looked at her and curtly nodded. "It would be my pleasure," he told her politely.

OOOOOO

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Anastasia showed Ginny into the library where the redhead had spent a good time browsing the bookshelves she knew off by heart. Lunch time found Ginny walking beside Abraxas and his twin sister in the direction of the Great Hall.

Suddenly, a voice from behind them startled Ginny and she stopped and turned. "Miss Mallette?"

"Yes?"

A breathless, round man in his early forties ran up to her. "Headmaster Dippet sent me. He is unable to meet with you to test your magical skill, but he has tasked me with this feat. I am your head of House, Professor Slughorn. If you would follow me, I'd like to begin promptly."

"Of course Professor." Ginny looked back at her companions and shrugged. "I have to go. I'll meet you in the common room later on if I can find my way."

Anastasia laughed. "I have faith in you."

"Don't do too well on this test of yours, or else you'll be forced to join his Slug Club." Abraxas shuddered, looking somber.

Ginny smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Miss Mallette?"

"Coming Professor!" she called walking towards him. With a backward glance she waved at the two Malfoys. "See you this evening."

"This way," Slughorn gestured, and they turned away into his classroom. "Okay, before you get started, I want you take notice that each desk has been appropriately set up for a particular test designed to probe your knowledge of N.E.W.T required courses. I will be taking notes on your ability of adequately performing these tests. Shall I find you have successfully completed the tasks to my expectations you shall remain a 7th year as assigned. Should you fail, I will bring this matter to discuss with the Headmaster and appropriately place you in the year matching your level of knowledge. Any questions?" Ginny shook her head, bored with the man's lengthy speech. "Good, good! Begin!"

Ginny examined the desks before her. There was a set-up for transfiguring a clock into a cat, another desk strewn with potion's ingredients and a couple of other desk on which various items awaited for Ginny to do Merlin only knew what. With a sigh, Ginny stepped forward and began dicing the ingredients for the potion she had been assigned.

Three hours later, Ginny was sitting down across from Professor Slughorn's desk, lazily watching him as he made his way around the room and inspected the various tests she had finished, jotting down notes as he went. A little while later, he walked around behind his desk, a proud smile on his face. "Welcome to 7th year in the Slytherin House Miss Mallette." He beamed.

"Thank you Professor," she answered politely, "May I be excused?"

"Just one moment Miss Mallette! Would you be interested to join the Slug Club? You skills are outstanding. We would all be proud to have you."

Ginny shook her head. "Thank you Professor, but I am afraid I will have to decline. Maybe after I adjust to Hogwarts a little more, you may make me this proposal again. Until such a time, I am afraid I will be distracted by clubs and the sort."

"I understand Miss Mallette. Have a pleasant evening."

"You as well, Professor." With a quick smile, Ginny spun around and stepped out the door. Holding back yawn as she made her swift escape, Ginny did a double take as she felt her heart rate rapidly speed up. Across from her, Tom Riddle casually leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest, his coal black eyes boring into hers.

"Hello Tom," she greeted, noting the way his dark hair beautifully contrasted with his alabaster skin. Her heart fluttered within her ribcage at his acknowledging nod and she watched as he removed himself away from wall and purposefully walked over to her.

"Ginevra, walk with me to dinner?" he asked.

"I was going to go back to the common room, but dinner sounds good." He glanced at her and nodded but otherwise remained silent, choosing instead to examine her as she fell into step beside him.

"Where did you say you were from?" he asked lightly.

Behind lowered lashes, Ginny narrowed her eyes. Very well, if he wanted to play, she would beat him to it. "I didn't say."

His head snapped around in her direction and she could've sworn she saw a look of annoyance and anger flash across his face. However, the moment had been so brief, she might've very well have imagined the whole thing. "Indulge me."

She laughed and Tom was strangely reminded of a sound that rang like tinkling bells, melodious and beautiful. It was mesmerizing. He found himself puzzled by this emotion. "I was born in France to a Parisian father and an English mother."

"What school did you attend back home?"

"I was homeschooled," she replied simply, admiring his masculine profile, and the way the torch flames danced high on his cheekbones.

"Why Hogwarts?"

"Am I being interrogated?" she joked, stopping at the foot of a statue and looking up at him searchingly.

"I'm just curious," he lied smoothly, his face impassive.

She smirked. "Curiosity killed the cat you know." He did not reply. His silence was making her uncomfortable, and despite her earlier burst of confidence and foolish bravery, she gave a small shudder. "Thanks for the walk Tom, but I fear I am no longer hungry."

Having said that, Ginny gave him a brief once over and turned to leave but just as she was about to walk away from him, his hand flew and caught her wrist, pulling her back. Black eyes burned into brown shining orbs, and Tom gripped her wrist harder, desperately seeking a loose end in the carefully woven protective barrier of her mind.

"Let go of me!" she demanded sharply, pulling her wrist away.

Defeated, Tom broke their gaze and watched confusedly as she turned and ran away from him. Angry with himself and her, he shoved his hands in the pocket of his robes and walked in the opposite direction. Whatever she was hiding, whatever secrets she had, he would eventually find them out. He would break her and enjoy charming her around his little finger to do with as he pleased.

OOOOOO

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, but I was really busy…moving to the States and all! Thanks to all who reviewed and I promise to try and update sooner!

Let me know what you think!

Leah


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

**Summary: **Tormented by a memory that was never really forgotten, Ginny Weasley is determined to be reunited with the young sociopathic Dark Lord and plagues herself with the foolish idea of forever changing the course of time. How far can love take you? Can it make you steal… or even kill? Takes place in Ginny's seventh year. Rating might change in later chapters for possible mature themes. Story will not be fully compliant with HBP and DH.

OOOOOO

**Chapter 3**

_OOOOOO_

Breakfast the next morning was quite uneventful. Abraxas and Tom were nowhere to be found, so for Ginny the meal seemed to drag on endlessly. Occasionally she gave a curt reply to whatever Anastasia, who was seated on her left, was babbling on about, but otherwise her mind was more preoccupied with the events of the past night. She was thoroughly angered with herself and the way she had reacted to Tom. She knew very well that making him furious was not the way to gain his trust and acceptance of her. She could only pray that he would dismiss the situation entirely, which, now that she gave it more consideration, was even more unlikely than when she had first thought about it.

What was wrong with her? If she didn't know better, she'd have to admit that she was acting like a simpering, love-sick little girl. It was so hard to control herself around him that it gave Ginny the strange feeling that he was purposely doing something to bring such violent emotions out of her. But even that thought alone was mad and now she was ranting to herself.

She sighed gloomily and looked up just in time for the owl post. A yellow envelope landed softly in her plate, the brown owl hooting loudly as it swooped down and flew off gracefully.

Slowly, Ginny placed her cup down and picked up the letter, breaking the seal and scanning the contents it entailed.

"What is it?" Anastasia asked, leaning across her shoulder much to Ginny's annoyance.

"My course schedule," Ginny replied emotionlessly.

"Oh! You have Advanced Potions with Tom, and DADA with me and Abraxas."

Ginny nodded absently, reading.

_Dear Miss Mallette,_

_Based on your evaluation, the Headmaster and I have concluded you would excel in the following classes:_

_8:00 – Transfiguration_

_9:00 – Ancient Runes_

_10:00 – Advanced Potions_

_11:00 – Lunch_

_12:00 – Charms_

_13:00 – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_14:00 – Herbology_

_You will find books for these subjects at the foot of your trunk, courtesy of Hogwarts. I trust the schedule will be appropriate for your level and to your liking. Should you have any questions or concerns, do not hesitate to come see me or the Headmaster. _

_Have a good day!_

_Professor Slughorn_

Ginny finished reading and folded the letter, neatly tucking it in the pocket of her robes.

"Who's the newbie? The whole Ravenclaw table is talking about her," a new arrogant voice broke through Ginny's thoughts and the redhead looked up to see Anastasia flirtingly push a lock of blond hair behind her ear while she adoringly looked at a seemingly clueless boy with wavy brown hair and green eyes.

"This is Ginevra Mallette, my new roommate."

"Aaron Nott," the boy said, stretching out his hand which Ginny firmly shook while shooting him a dazzlingly smile.

"Ginny," she replied softly, the undertone dangerous but pleasing. Aaron smirked and sat down. "Are you a Slytherin as well?" she asked in what she hoped was a naïve enough tone.

"Me?" he laughed. "No, I just prefer the company of the snakes as opposed to that of my book worm house mates."

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "He's trying to say he is a Ravenclaw. Honestly, Aaron, you could try to be a little less cryptic, but I guess being stuck around so many books does tend to leave its mark on people." She smiled tauntingly.

"At least I read. It's not a crime exactly. You know you should try it sometime, it might be a fun change from staring at a mirror for hours at end."

Anastasia's eyes flashed and she was about to make a cutting remark when Abraxas intervened, slipping into the seat beside Aaron. "Children please! No fighting at the table!" he joked and looked over in support for his statement at Tom Riddle, who barely registered the situation as he came and sat across from Ginny, never once removing his eyes from her face.

Ginny smiled and pretended she could not feel the intensity of Tom's gaze scorching her face. She took a sip of her tea and stood up gracefully in one fluid motion. "Well I wish I could stay longer," she began looking at Anastasia pleasantly, "but I still have some things to do before class. I'll meet you all later at lunch I suppose."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Anastasia asked, setting down her napkin.

"There's no need. I doubt I will get lost." Ginny replied.

The blonde girl shrugged. "Well if you feel that confident."

"It's a Slytherin quality is it not?" she asked laughingly.

Abraxas nodded with a smile. "See you at lunch, Ginny!"

Without bothering to reply, Ginny turned around and completely avoiding a look in Tom's direction, swept out the Great Hall.

Tom watched her go with a frown.

OOOOOO

Ginny managed to get to Potion's on time, nearly missing coming in at the same time as Professor Slughorn. She quickly took the nearest empty seat and sighed deeply as she pulled out her notebook, her quill and ink bottle. All too aware of a piercing gaze surveying her every move she concentrated on reading the title on the board carefully, '_Euphoria, an Elixir to Induce',_ and began neatly writing out the instructions, ignoring Tom completely.

"Tom, I didn't see you in DADA this morning, I was worried!" a sultry female voice a little ways to Ginny's left purred and the redhead looked up to see a beautiful brunette saunter over to Tom's desk and elegantly sit down.

"You know I sometimes have things to do Vivian. Don't concern yourself with my matters," he said with a smirk, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny's eyes flared, her notes instantly forgotten. She took in the other girl with a new sense of hostility, her hands clenching unconsciously around her quill. Coolly, she observed the display of affection, her eyes noting the Ravenclaw crest with disapproval and disgust.

At the front of the class, Professor Slughorn who had been a little late in arriving to class organized his papers and stood up, clearing his throat. "Good day class," he smiled and clasped his hands behind his back, "Today we will be working on the _Euphoria _potion, an elixir that as understood from the title, is meant to induce euphoria in the drinker. Please copy down the list of ingredients, as well as the instructions, and proceed with the brewing. Your potion will be marked at the end of class and the essay part of the assignment is due at the end of the week. Get to work everyone!"

A petite girl raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Wilkins?"

"Will we be working in partners Professor?"

"Oh yes, same partners as last time class! Miss Mallette, you may choose to work alone or join another group."

Ginny nodded. She had no inclination of working with another person. It was bound to hinder her performance and lengthen the brewing process of the potion, and most likely, she'd end up doing most of the work anyways. Instead, she quietly finished her notes, walked over to the ingredients' cabinet and retrieved what was needed.

She came back to her seat and set to gridding the Moonstone fragments into a fine powder that she placed aside for later use. Casting a quick glance at her notes, she reached for the Snarled Claws and was dicing them into small even pieces when a shadow fell across her desk and made her look up.

Tom Riddle leaned against her desk, inspecting her work with a thorough, scrutinizing gaze. "You know you're doing it all wrong." he whispered, picking up a slice of the Snarled Claws. "It's too thin."

"I think _you _are wrong." Ginny said with a smile, continuing her work.

"Really? How so?"

"Well for a start, if I'd dice the Snarled Claws as instructed the potion would need constant surveillance and stirring while it boiled so as to not clump. True the slices are thin, but if you add a few ground peppermint leaves and some Bulbadox Powder, the effect is the same and the potion requires only the occasional stir. The peppermint also helps counter act the side effects of the potion such as nose tweaking and excessive singing." she explained as she went about her work, adding the Snarled Claws and the Moonstone powder to the boiling cauldron simultaneously.

"Impressive! Where did you learn so much about potions?" he asked innocently, his tone smooth and devoid of any emotion.

Ginny almost laughed at his persistency. "That's my secret to keep and never divulge." she replied with a smirk.

Annoyance flashed briefly in his eyes and then he smiled. "Could I somehow persuade you to tell me?"

Ginny did not immediately answer him, choosing instead to add some Dittany. The potion simmered and flashed, changing colour from a murky yellow to a brighter shade. "Perhaps," she finally said, looking at him from beneath lowered lashes. "Though I doubt you'd be very willing at this particular time."

"What is it that you want?" he probed, placing his hands on either side of her desk and leaning into her, so far that his warm breath fanned sinfully against the base of her throat.

She shivered and looked away, trying futilely to concentrate on the potion. "I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own."

"Tell me!" he demanded persistently.

She turned once more to face him, but she was saved from having to make a reply. "Tom, our potion looks a little bit off!" Vivian, the pretty brunette, whined from across the desks.

Ginny laughed. "I think you better go Tom."

Tom glared at her and walked away. Ginny sighed, adding the final ingredient to her potion, Beetle Eyes, with a shaky hand. On the other side of the class, she could faintly hear the whispered bickering between Tom and his girl pet Vivian. Despite herself, she smiled, stirring the potion absently. Her mind wondered back to Tom's insistency on figuring her out. While she anticipated his reaction to finding out the truth about her, she couldn't help but also feel the tiniest bit of apprehension as well. There was a high possibility that he would be grateful for what she had done to ensure his future as the Dark Lord, but there was also an equal possibility that he would feel vulnerable and ensnared by how much she knew about him.

Nervously running a hand through her curls, she reached for a glass vial and carefully filled it with the potion, neatly scrawling her name on the label. She closed her notebook slowly and packed her quill and ink away into her book bag.

She made to stand and her eyes locked gaze with Tom's. A short burst of electricity rushed up the length of her spine, making her gasp and stagger back into her desk. She quickly gathered her wits about her and firmly grasped the potion vial, chancing another look in Tom's direction.

He was still watching her, and when their eyes met again, it elicited the same reaction within her. This time however, she saw her own shock mirrored on Tom's face and instantly she knew he had felt it too.

She had an inkling as to what it might be, but she was hesitant in making hasty assumptions, lest they turned out to disappoint and fall short of her expectations. Whatever it was Ginny was sure it was bound to tie them together in what was to come.

OOOOOO

After lunch, when Ginny entered the Charms classroom and chose a seat at the very back, most of the people already present turned and looked at her searchingly. She pointedly ignored them, taking out her quill and her books instead.

A group of Gryffindors at the front of the class shot her evil glares as they viciously whispered amongst themselves.

"She is a _7__th__ year_ transfer? I mean I thought that wasn't allowed!"

"I don't think that's fair at all!" another voice added cuttingly.

Ginny sighed, opening her book and trying to tune out the chatter.

"I heard she got kicked out of her last school because she was such a slut! The school bicycle is what they called her!" a ditzy voice exclaimed.

"I can believe it! I mean, it's been what, two days, and she's already hanging around Abraxas Malfoy and Tom Riddle!"

"I bet you she slept with them already!"

Ginny set down her quill quietly and glanced at the grandfather clock on the wall. Only a few minutes longer and the class would begin. Slowly, she got up and purposely walked up to the front of the class.

"Shh! She is coming over!"

"What?"

Gently clearing her throat, Ginny smiled down at the girls; her stance, however, was menacingly intimidating. "Excuse me, I don't believe we've met," she said politely, offering her hand.

One of the girls, a fair looking brunette, looked up coldly and ignored her hand. "Sabrina Weston," she bit out.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Ginny said, her tone deadly sweet. Then suddenly, she bent down so she was only inches away from the other girl's face. "Now listen here you stupid cad, if you do not desist your annoying chatter, _all_ of you, I will sleep with all your little boyfriends and make sure your life for the remainder of the year is hell. Don't tempt me! I _will _destroy you!"

Sabrina looked taken aback to say the least, but she did have the courage to scoff. Stupid Gryffindor bravery! "You're just a girl!"

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "Don't play with fire if you can't tame it, _Weston_!" the redhead called over her shoulder, walking back to her seat just as the Professor was entering the room.

"Welcome class," the professor began, "We are still working on the _Confirmo_ charm - the assignment is worth 25 points of your overall mark for this month. You must use this charm charm on the provided objects and present me your work at the end of class. Bonus points will be rewarded for the effectiveness of the repair!" He paused to draw in a short breath and with a wave of his wand, various objects appeared in front of each student.

"A little review on the _Confirmo _charm, it is an easy strengthening charm that you can use on just about any inanimate. First, you must aim your wand at the object and give it a neat counterclockwise circle. You should start at six o'clock and use your wrist, not your arm! Bring the tip of your wand back quickly to six o'clock, give it a sudden flick up and down to twelve o'clock and back. The final down stroke you should you use as a sort of punctuation mark and say, _Confirmo! _Keep in mind that this is not a permanent repair charm, but it ought to provide a temporary patch for whatever it is you are fixing that is until a more proper job can be done. You may begin!"

Ginny opened her textbook, not that she would have need of it. However, pretenses had to be kept up at all times. Just as she was readying to begin work on patching up the badly ripped book bag set before her, the door to the class banged open loudly.

A petite girl with black hair stepped through, blushing furiously as she looked at the staring students. "Miss Prince! You're late!"

"Sorry professor, I had some…trouble…getting here," she said, looking down.

"5 points from Slytherin. Don't let it happen again or it'll be detention!"

"Yes professor," she hurriedly said, and sat beside Ginny. "I'm sorry, do you mind if I sit here? I don't think I could bear this lesson if I must sit beside Sabrina Weston and her idiots."

Ginny laughed. "Of course not," she said pulling her books to her side of the desk.

"I'm Eileen Prince, and you're the new Slytherin girl, right?" she asked as she inspected her own ripped up bag.

"Yes, Ginevra Mallette."

"Listen, I know this is sudden and all because you barely know me, but would you mind terribly if I sat beside you for the rest of the year? The only other available seat on the Slytherin side is beside Quinn Goyle and he always stares at me. It's creepy! And the Gryffindors just irk me and I always get in trouble," she laughed nervously, "I mean this used to my seat before you came so…"

Ginny looked away, annoyed. "Not a problem. It is your seat after all." She didn't mind Eileen's presence, but her impudence was definitely something Ginny would struggle with. How dare she stake claims on a bloody seat! For the love of Merlin! Ginny looked back at her bag and set to work, ignoring those around her and devising numerous ways in which she could make up to Tom. She simply couldn't have him poking around things he wasn't supposed to know about yet.

OOOOOO

After spending a very lengthy and boring dinner alongside her brother who had done everything from flirting with his little fan club to throwing pieces of his dinner at the Gryffindors, Anastasia had decided that she was fed up. Ginny was mysteriously absent from the meal and Tom Riddle was a different matter entirely. He was completely oblivious to everything and anything that ensued around him, even the swooning girls that he usually took interest in bedding occasionally. More so, he was even unresponsive when she had tried striking up a conversation with him, choosing instead to ignore her and stare at his food like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Annoyed and angry, she allowed her fork to clatter loudly onto her plate.

"What in Salazar's name is your problem, Ana?" Abraxas demanded.

Her eyes flashed to his and she glared. "Nothing!" she snapped, and left the Great Hall with a huff.

Later that night, having taken a walk around the castle grounds, Anastasia walked into a nearly deserted Slytherin common room only to find Ginny cuddled up in one of the armchairs by the fire, a very aged tome spread across her lap, a half eaten apple grasped lightly in her right hand.

"You missed dinner," she stated simply, sitting across from the redhead on the sofa.

Ginny looked up, and took a bite of her apple. "I'm aware of that fact. I wasn't hungry. I thought I'd catch up on some reading."

"Interesting. What on?" Ginny lifted her book, not in the least bothered by sharing her choice of reading material. It wasn't like the book was illegal…well, not yet anyway. " '_Dark Magic Throughout the Ages'_! Any gruesome spells in there?"

Ginny laughed, her eyes glinting strangely. "Somewhat. Want me to teach you some?"

Anastasia looked taken aback at first, but then she nodded her head, looking at redhead seriously. "Please," she added hungrily. "It's most annoying that Tom has his little group meeting where they do Merlin only knows what."

"Little group?" Ginny asked a little too eagerly, shutting the book in one fluid motion.

"Well it's not exactly common knowledge, but Abraxas sometimes lets things slip." Anastasia poured out, looking skittishly towards the portrait hole. She sighed, and leaned forward. "Every Friday evening, after the Prefect's meeting, some of the guys from various houses meet in this secret place. I've never given it much thought but I think we girls should have something of the sort as well. It's only fair, since they don't even allow girls to join. It honestly is very undermining!"

"Of course!" Ginny agreed, smirking devilishly. "We should also think of others we could invite. Trustworthy people, allies!"

Anastasia mused. "Yes, I know of a few who'd be interested. You would teach us right?"

"Dark magic?" Ginny asked, inducing a tone of skepticism.

"What else?"

"It's not exactly allowed, but – "

"No one would know!"

Ginny smirked, an idea suddenly formulating in her mind. "Very well, but everyone that attends must be sworn in blood to secrecy."

Anastasia suddenly looked afraid. "Ginny I don't – "

"Do you want to this or not? Because I will not jeopardize myself for a bunch of fools with a thrill for the kill, so to speak!" Ginny snapped harshly.

The blonde Malfoy flinched, but lowered her head resignedly. "Of course not."

"Good! First meeting is this Friday. I'll leave up to the task of getting people to join our little soirees," Ginny said, finishing her apple and standing up. "Oh and one more thing!"

"Yes?"

"Tom must not know of this! In fact, until all of us have made the blood pact, do not let any who wish to join our group know of what we intend to do at these meeting of ours. I think you are capable of inventing a strong enough purpose of getting people to come without seeming suspicious."

"Don't worry; I'm a Slytherin!"

Ginny pursued her lips and smirked. "Nothing more, nothing less," she affirmed, seizing the other girl in a calculating stare. Then very abruptly, she turned, heading towards the sleeping quarters. "Goodnight Ana!"

"'Night Ginny!"

When Ginny had gone, Anastasia frowned, looking deeply into the glowing embers of the fire. True, she liked Ginevra a lot for a fellow Slytherin, but that wasn't enough to explain her earlier crazy urge to take orders from her. It was almost as if the redhead had known exactly what buttons to push to make her act in accordance. But how? It was crazy to even think, much less assume that Ginny could read minds! She couldn't though, could she?

OOOOOO

**A/N:** First off, a big cookie and a huge thanks to my beta Roma! Without her amazing advice, I'd be lost!

Further to that, I'm sad that I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like, though I know people are reading the story. I'd really appreciate your feedback guys, it really helps develop the story and fuel my muse, so if you're not in a rush, just leave a short comment.

Hope you liked this chapter!

Leah


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

**Summary: **Tormented by a memory that was never really forgotten, Ginny Weasley is determined to be reunited with the young sociopathic Dark Lord and plagues herself with the foolish idea of forever changing the course of time. How far can love take you? Can it make you steal… or even kill? Takes place in Ginny's seventh year. Rating might change in later chapters for possible mature themes. Story will not be fully compliant with HBP and DH.

OOOOOO

**Chapter 4**

_OOOOOO_

Friday had dragged on endlessly and when class had finally finished for the day, Ginny was more than grateful to retire to her room and rest for a little while. In her years of perfecting the Dark Arts, she had come to realize that in order to perform a powerful spell, you didn't only need a strong emotion, but also an extensive supply of energy, and for that, Ginny concluded she needed sleep.

A couple of hours later, Ginny lazily got off the bed with a yawn and a languorous stretch and went over to her trunk, bending down and opening it. Gently, she pushed aside her belongings and retrieved something that she casually slipped into her bag to rest snuggly against the Dark Magic book she planned on brining tonight. With a flick of her wrist the time of the day appeared before her in wavering red letters, and, assuming dinner must be drawing to an end, the redhead promptly left her room.

Silently trudging away from the Slytherin common room Ginny made her way up one of the moving staircases turning sharply to her left upon reaching the landing at the very top of the seventh floor. A little winded, she walked slowly towards an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for a ballet. The redhead stopped just opposite of it and started walking back and forth three times in front of the stone wall, all the while chanting in her head what she needed the room to be.

Suddenly a door materialized within the wall and Ginny walked forward, giving it a gentle push. When she was through, the door disappeared, so the redhead dropped her bag and slumped into one of the armchairs present, drawing from her bag her book.

She waited and read for a little bit until the door in the wall appeared again, and Anastasia stepped in, a group of fifteen or more girls trailing behind her. "I wasn't sure it would work. I mean, the instructions sounded rather sketchy."

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly and closed her book, standing up. Coolly, she surveyed the girls before her taking note that they all looked able and that there were none present that would be too young. Pleased with her inspection, she took in their scared faces with malicious amusement. _Good,_ she thought to herself as she walked forward, slipping her wand out of her robes. _They'd do well with a little fear_.

The redhead looked over at the blonde Malfoy who nodded in response. "You're all here because you are excellent assets to your various houses and to the school. However, talent such as yours should not be wasted on petty spells or mingled with that of mudbloods. You are far superior to them and should be treated as such. Therefore, Ginevra has graciously offered to sculpt your talent and mold you to your highest potential. In return, you must swear your loyalties to her, and only her. Understood?" Anastasia demanded.

There was a murmur of 'yes' and a bob of heads. Ginny smiled pleasantly. "I can assure you that you will get nowhere in life by playing by the rules and sticking to what is safe. If you want to get that which you desire, be it riches, men, or power, you must bend and break everything within your path and learn the secret of success…Dark Magic. I will teach you such spells. Will you all swear to abide me?"

Again, Ginny was greeted by the same response. However, on closer inspection, her eyes dangerously narrowed on the petite figure of a girl, seemingly a fifth year, who was furtively inching towards where the door had previously been. With a look of fear and horror clearly writ on her face, the girl realized that the door was gone.

"You there," Ginny pointed to her, walking briskly in her direction. Reaching her, the redhead grasped her arm and yanked her forwards roughly.

"Please, let me go," the girl pleaded, her eyes clouding with tears.

"Don't you want to stay and play?" Ginny whispered nastily, sneering down on her.

The girl shook her head. "I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

Ginny sighed and released her. "Go!" she barked and watched the fifth year girl as she scrambled to her feet confusedly and made a run for the door that had just materialized. However, before she could reach it, Ginny had taken out her wand and pointed. "_Crucio_!" With a cruel satisfaction, Ginny watched as her body contorted and her screams of pain reverted off the walls. Anastasia touched Ginny's shoulder lightly and the redhead snapped out of her sick pleasure, lifting the spell. "_Obliviate_! Ana, take her away from here and when she comes to, tell her she got lost on her way back from dinner."

The Malfoy obliged obediently and promptly left, levitating the girl out the door.

"Anyone else wish to leave?" Ginny asked sweetly. "Very well," she added, and bent down to grab her bag. She took the book of spells and the knife she had removed from her trunk earlier before, and very carefully placed them in the middle of the room. Candles suddenly floated by in a circle, the red wax pouring slowly down the sides. Ginny neatly sat down on the floor and looked up expectantly at everyone to follow suit. Anastasia having returned only moments before sat at Ginny's right side, Eileen on her left. Ginny didn't mind…much.

Without further formalities Ginny flicked her wand and was satisfied to hear to quiet moans of pain that chorused around the room as the knife levitated and sliced the wrist of every girl present, after which it clattered loudly to the floor.

"Stick your hands out in the middle," Ginny sharply instructed and opening up the book, begun reciting in an even and emotionless voice:

"Let it be writ in blood

Let it be forged with magic

Together as one

One in togetherness

No secrets shall we divulge

And no enemies will we indulge!"

As the blood of everyone present continued to drip down onto the pages of the book a sudden aura of light glowed around them intense and bright. Seconds that seemed as if to stretch on forever passed, and the light finally dimmed. With it, Ginny was pleased to note, that the blood had vanished, and in the place where the kinfe had sliced down only the faint trace of a scar remained.

OOOOOO

Breakfast the following morning found Tom pointedly ignoring the looks of adoration Vivian was sending him from her place at the Ravenclaw table. He had deep, purple circles under his eyes which could only stand as proof of a late, troubling night. He sighed and ran a hand through his usually neat black hair, which was currently a mess of black locks that came out in all directions. Slowly he looked up and cast his eyes down the length of the table, resting them on the one other person awake at the ungodly hour of six o'clock. He frowned and his eyes narrowed unconsciously. Why was she here so early?

In contrast to his disheveled and fatigued figure, Ginny looked the prefect picture of radiance and beauty. She sat a few seats down from him on the opposite side, absently chewing at a piece of buttered toast, her fingers softly skimming down the page of leather bound book. Anastasia who had become her constant companion over the past week was nowhere in sight and neither was her brother, Abraxas, who was constantly courting Ginny despite her repeated refusal of his advances.

In the past few days of Ginny's stay at Hogwarts, Tom could find no rest from the constant enigma that was Ginevra Mallette. There were certain things that did not add up with her and there was also the constant nagging of a sixth sense at the back of his mind that told him she was dangerous. Around others in their year she acted like the essence of purity personified, but around him, her eyes would gleam, her lips would turn up with a vicious malignancy and she resembled an evil temptress rather than the saint she led people to believe she was.

It also did not help his resolve that he felt a strange pull of attraction towards the redhead. It was slowly becoming hard to concentrate on the double meaning of her words and certain actions that she made round him, when he was constantly catching himself observing the soft curve of her jaw, the suppleness of her lips, or even the sparkle of her eyes. Even now, despite himself, he felt drawn to just watching her skim her fingers along the book, imagining how it would feel to have those fingers trail just as softly and as slowly along his body.

He shivered and looked away, disgusted with himself. He was becoming obsessed. Last night he had even dreamed about her. Everything had been so vivid that when he had woken up it had taken him a few moments to discern reality from the unreal world. Now sitting in the Great Hall hours later he could still recall her body's sweet fragrance of jasmine and the way she had languorously sauntered over to him in whatever place his mind had conjured up. He remembered himself asking her what she wanted, the particular question plaguing him ever since their Potions class, but her answer had been most unsettling. _You._

So his dream self had asked her why and so she had replied just as simply as before, as if he should've been aware of the answer. _Because you are my Dark Lord and I am your Dark Consort._ He had woken up after that, his sheets pushed off his body, sweat drenching him.

He sighed again and took a sip of his black tea. Who was she and why had she come to Hogwarts to torment him? He definitely did not buy into the story of her past. Things just didn't make sense and he was desperate to make end of them.

She had become his little side project, using up every bit of his spare time. He had researched her family name but he had come up empty handed. However that didn't mean anything and it certainly gave him no ground on which to question her. So instead he had placated himself with just watching her, waiting for the moment when she slipped up, for in the end, everyone made mistakes.

Aware of Tom's scrutinizing eyes watching her every move, Ginny quietly finished her breakfast, snapped her book shut and grabbed her bag as she was standing up. She took one last sip of her tea and walked stoically out the Great Hall.

She was just about to turn towards the Library when she heard the distinct sound of tearing material and she had only one moment to give a small gasp before the contents of her bag spilled over the floor.

She hurriedly got on the ground, quickly trying to grasp at her possessions.

"Here, let me help you," Tom said, his voice making her even more frantic. There were certain things in her bag that he was not yet ready to see. Oh how stupid she had been to just carry them around! She should've just trusted Anastasia in the first place instead of being so paranoid!

"No, that's quite all right!" she nearly screamed in a small shrilly laugh.

He looked at her oddly and without further ado, he bent down to help her. "I insist!" Ginny sighed resignedly and briskly stood up, readying herself for whatever would come. "This is an interesting choice of reading material. You are aware it is on the list of books soon to be banned, are you not?"

Ginny eyed her book carefully and then glared at Tom, taking her wand out of her robes "Yes. So, what of it? You seem pretty knowledgeable about this book yourself, and I don't think it's because you regularly check the ministry list of banned books. Now if you don't mind I can't waste all day. _Accio books. _Keep the bag, I'll get another."

With an annoyingly dismissive look plastered across her face she turned to go but it seemed as though Tom had other ideas. In mere seconds he had closed the gap between them and, reaching out towards her, he tentatively pulled her around by her shoulder.

Annoyed, she rounded furiously on him only to find herself in a very close proximity to him, so much so that her books came flush against his chest and cluttered at his feet with a thump. "Look what you've done! Again!" she barked, eyes ablaze.

Tom looked down, his eyes settling on a little ragged notebook. It was black and leather bound, sporting a large whole through the middle, torn pieces of paper standing out from the edges. In large silver letters, Tom distinctly recognized his penmanship.

He turned around, his eyes dangerously lit. "What is this?" he demanded though he knew the answer.

Ginny fidgeted nervously at loss for words.

Briskly he stood up with Ginny's possession still folded under his arms and yanked her up austerely, dragging her into a small alcove where he was sure no one passing by would see or hear them.

"Where did you get it?" he whispered menacingly. "Tell me!"

Ginny looked at him furtively, wincing as he tightened his hold on her wrist. "I can't."

"You can and you will!"

"No! You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Merlin help you, Ginevra, if you don't start speaking soon!" he threatened, shaking her roughly. Despite the pain his hold on her was electing, Ginny felt the same shock of electricity she had felt earlier in the week, course through her body. She was torn between pleasure and pain.

"What are you going to do, Tom? Read my mind? You know you can't!"

"I can try!" he said with a smirk, and before Ginny had a chance to comment or even object, his lips had already found hers.

Initially she protested, fully aware that if she allowed herself to succumb to her feelings, her mind would be completely open to attack and she'd be too far gone into the kiss to draw back behind her protective barriers. But as the kiss progressed and his hands tangled themselves in the fiery curtain of her hair, desperately seeking closure as he pulled her body closer, her eye lids slowly dropped and her resolved severely diminished.

She kissed him back just as rigorously, moaning recklessly when he leaned her against the wall and started placing small, languorous kisses along the base of her jaw and down the length of her neck, stopping in his ministrations occasionally to nip and bite at various sensitive places.

He was almost as lost into the kiss and the warmth of her body as much as she was when he suddenly remembered what he had planned to do. Never breaking contact with her skin, he dove head first into her mind, which as he had suspected, was completely unprotected.

_A small girl of about seven years of age with frizzy red hair ran around a field aimlessly. A little ways off, two boys landed and quickly dismounted off their brooms. She called their names and rushed over to them._

_"Please Ronnie! I won't tell mummy! Just this once please!"_

_"Go away Ginny!"_

_"Please!" the little girl pleaded, tugging at the boy's pants._

_"Get lost Gin! Play over there!" the other, older boy, instructed._

_"No! I want to fly," she persisted stubbornly. "Please Fred, I'll be good!"_

_"No Ginny! Go away!" he said, pushing her._

_The little girl gave a small gasp and started crying as she fell into the grass. _

Tom rummaged through her memories further. It was there, he knew it. Her secrets were buried well but he could already feel their intense burning as he delved deeper. His lips rose again to meet hers in a kiss and he smiled against her skin, victory soon to be within his grasp.

_An eleven year old Ginny sat on a bed with red and gold hangings, the curtains drawn completely shut. She took out a black notebook that was inscribed with spidery, silver letters that read '__**Tom Marvolo Riddle'**__. Hesitatingly, she opened it up and dipping her quill into the ink wrote two words._

Dear Diary,

_She paused unsure of how to continue, when suddenly her words disappeared only to be replaced._

Merlin help me! A diary now? A memory preserved in a journal, perhaps, but not a diary. May I inquire as to your name, my fair lady? I suspect you are a lady, since no gentleman I know would refer to his private writings as a diary.

_Ginny smiled and dipped her quill again._

My name is Ginevra, Ginny for short.

Does my Ginevra have a last name?

_The redhead giggled._

Yes I do. It's Ginny We…

"No!" Ginny moaned throwing her head back. Struggling, she pulled herself away from her desire hazed thoughts and immediately hid within her mind. Angry with her lack of self control, she pushed against Tom's chest, catching him off balance.He stumbled into the opposite wall, glaring at her.

Wasting not a moment longer she grabbed her things in a haste to be as far away from Tom as possible and left him standing by himself in the darkly lit alcove.

OOOOOO

**A/N:** First off, a thanks to my beta, Roma, who is always helping me to sort out through the problems this story has plot wise! Secondly, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was so happy to see that people like chapter 3! You guys made me happy! Let me know what you think so far of this new chapter:) Thirdly, a big cookie for everyone who read this story!

Now does anyone have any idea how Tom will react to this tid bit of info about our lovely Ginevra? Will he figure out she's a Weasley? Thoughts and ideas are welcome and entertaining.

much love xoxo

Leah


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

**Summary: **Tormented by a memory that was never really forgotten, Ginny Weasley is determined to be reunited with the young sociopathic Dark Lord and plagues herself with the foolish idea of forever changing the course of time. How far can love take you? Can it make you steal… or even kill? Takes place in Ginny's seventh year. Rating might change in later chapters for possible mature themes. Story will not be fully compliant with HBP and DH.

OOOOOO

**Chapter 5**

OOOOOO

Ginny neatly rolled up the parchment of homework and lay back against the library chair. With all her work now done, her mind was no longer distracted by trivial things and her thoughts were nearly suffocating her. Ever since her encounter with Tom, Ginny could not let go of the anger. She was above and beyond furious with herself. How could she have acted in such a loose manner? Not only had he caught a glimpse of her past and nearly found out her real name, but she had also acted like wanton whore, throwing herself on him like she did.

With an angry huff she stuffed her schoolwork supplies in her bag. How dare he intrude on her mind like so? How dare he use her emotions against her!?

Who was she kidding? Certainly not herself! He was the future Dark Lord; she should've expected to not be able to hold out on him for long. He was bound to grow ever more suspicious now, but there was just no right way to tell him the truth yet. The only way she could go about now was to sit back and wait for him to make his move. If he asked, she would tell him; she would not anger him further. However, at the rate she was going, that might prove to be nigh impossible to accomplish. Ginny gave a small insane laugh and a few of the Hufflepuffs sitting in her vicinity fearfully regarded her. The redhead scowled and stood up abruptly.

A cool hand on her shoulder lowered her calmly back into her seat and Ginny, overcome with shock, complied without arguing. A single stem of lavender flowers was placed in front of her and Ginny picked it up with trembling fingers.

"Tonight, midnight in the Astronomy Tower. Be there," his voice whispered softly in her ear, sending shivers of pleasure and anxiety down her back.

She turned around to face him only to sharply draw in a breath of surprise as she was met with nothing but thin air. Her brown eyes searchingly wandered down the length of the library and she leaned a little out of her chair only to glimpse his robes sweeping regally behind him as he left the library.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned into her chair, willing her heart to return to a normal, steady heartbeat. He had given her a lavender flower. A bloody lavender flower! With a violent burst of anger, she crumbled the flower in her hand and threw it across the room. Briskly standing up, she walked purposely across the flower, making sure it was trampled under her foot. Odd looks were turned her way but she only sneered at the onlookers with displeasure and they in turn passed it off as typical Slytherin behaviour.

In reality, however, Ginny was a wreck of mixed emotions. Most of all, she was angry. Angry at the fact that somehow, through all her careful planning and all her years of preparations, she had failed at making Tom Riddle trust her. Ginny knew very well what the flower symbolized and the fact that he was testing her knowledge even further by giving her cryptic messages ignited her to new limits.

Slamming the library doors shut behind her she brokenly shook her head in dismay. The lavender flower, the one flower that could stand for one thing and one thing only: distrust.

OOOOOO

Defiant and unaffected, Ginny casually strode into the Great Hall for lunch and purposely sat across from Tom. He looked up mildly surprised and smirked but she only smiled back at him and began pilling food onto her plate just as she would've done any other day.

"Hey Ginny. Eileen was looking for you earlier. She said she found something in regards with what you were looking for," Anastasia whispered, leaning into her ear.

Ginny froze and looked up, her eyes drawn immediately to Tom's. He was watching her intently, suspicion clearly writ across his face. Ginny looked away. "Not here Ana. Later; tell me later!"

The blonde Malfoy followed Ginny's gaze and nodded understandingly. "Of course Ginevra," she added respectfully.

Afterwards the conversation continued on normally. Abraxas and the handsome Ravenclaw Anastasia fancied, Aaron, bickered annoyingly back and forth about Quidditch tactics and Tom, finally reaching his last nerve, threw down his napkin and glared menacingly at the two boys.

"As Slytherin Captain I am aware that I forbid anyone on our team from discussing our play plans with players from other houses, no matter who they'd be."

Abraxas was momentarily shocked, but he bowed his head in shame nonetheless. He laughed nervously. "Yes, yes you did. Aaron here however is a slippery fiend."

"Me? It was clearly you who started it! I merely just argued that the Starfish and Stick move is the only one that works against a shooting throw."

Tom sighed and whispered something under his breath. All noise from both Malfoy and Nott stopped immediately. The Slytherin Head Boy looked up with a smirk. "Much better, don't you agree?"

Anastasia looked mortified, though Ginny suspected it was more out of worry for Aaron rather than for her twin. Ginny smiled delicately. "It's a pity you couldn't control them to begin with."

Tom's face fell visibly and, before he could feign indifference, a brief look of anger flashed across his face. "They'll learn their place, eventually everyone does," he explained tonelessly, turning to watch as Anastasia helped lift the curse off a very disgruntled looking Aaron and an intimidated Abraxas.

Ginny laughed. "Really? Some people strive for more than is offered. What then?"

"It depends," he said casually, allowing Anastasia to bid Ginny farewell as she departed with the two boys in tow, "on who the person is."

The redhead smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." she said as she stood up and picked up her bag from the bench. "See you tonight," Ginny added as an afterthought and danced daintily out of the Great Hall.

OOOOOO

It was a little after eleven and the floating candles in the dorm room were burned halfway through. Mounds of books of various sizes and genres lay carelessly sprawled on the bed and on the floor, but only one of them seemed to captivate the interest of the three girls present.

Eileen chewed on the bottom of her lip hard enough to draw blood, her eyes worriedly scanning the expanse of the text as she turned yet another page. Ginny was seated across from her and she was inspecting her red hair in a manner that emanated impatience and boredom. The redhead looked up in annoyance and dropped the lock of hair she had been playing with, staring intently at Eileen. "Honestly, how much longer will this take? Ana said you found something worth my attention but so far all we've done is watch you fret over different books."

Eileen did not look up, but continued flipping the pages, if only more hurriedly now. "It's here, I know it is. I just forgot to write it down. I'm sorry!"

"You are testing my patience, Prince," Ginny sang maliciously, twirling her wand intently only to be stopped by a hand that gripped her wrist before the incantation was complete. Dismayed, the redhead looked up at Anastasia incredulously.

"She said she'll find it and she will. I know Eileen."

Thoroughly displeased, Ginny glared at the blonde and with a small sound of displeasure slipped her wand into her cloak and looked away. How dare she!

"Here it is!

_The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance believed to be an elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and possibly for achieving immortality. The stone is also supposedly capable of turning inexpensive metals into gold. According to legend, the 13th-century scientist and philosopher Albertus Magnus is said to have discovered the philosopher's stone and passed it to his pupil Thomas Aquinas, shortly before his death, circa 1280. Magnus does not confirm he discovered the stone in his writings, but he did record that he witnessed the creation of gold. _

_After coming into the possession of Thomas Aquinas, the stone was rendered lost only to reappear again in the works of the great alchemist, Nicholas Flamel, known widely for his manuscripts on the stone. _

_Flamel was thought to have lived into his 80s, and in 1410 designed his own tombstone, which was carved with arcane alchemical signs and symbols. Some believe that he died shortly after the tombstone was created. _

_Later after that a local criminal, who wished to acquire Flamel's reputed gold, went to Flamel's residence. Finding nothing, but undeterred, he was said to have then gone to the gravesite with only a spade and a lantern, and dug up the grave. Upon opening the coffin, he was disappointed to find an absence of gold, but shocked to find no trace of the corpse of Nicolas Flamel. _

_In truth records point that Flamel lives in hiding and only close friend, Albus Dumbledore, knows his whereabouts. Nicholas is estimated to be about 614 years old and with no inclination of joining the other world anytime soon. The philosopher stone is believed to be under the protection of Hogwarts, where Flamel's friend, Dumbledore, keeps it under careful magical protection. _

_It is rumored that only those of pure intention that wish to protect not use the stone will be able to seek it out."_

"Interesting," Ginny mused, playing a finger at her lips. "However, it still does not reveal the whereabouts of the stone entirely. We need to know where that fool Dumbledore keeps the stone. I suppose it's under strong magical protection, but we need not worry about that now. For the time being, find me where it's kept. Understood?" she asked as she stood.

Eileen dutifully nodded and closed the book. "Good. Now get rid of these books. We don't want incriminating evidence laying around for everyone to find. I want it gone by the time I get back."

"Where are you going? It's past curfew!" Anastasia protested whilst pulling herself up.

"Nowhere that concerns you," Ginny replied with a sneer, "And furthermore, never dare to insubordinate me like you did tonight. This little attitude of yours needs to disappear if you even have the slightest desire to live," Ginny whispered furiously, aware of Eileen's rather frightened gaze as she watched the exchange between the girls. "To put it plainly, you disappointed me Ana, and I'm not a happy person when I'm disappointed." Ginny cackled, retrieving her wand in record speed. "_Crucio!_"

OOOOOO

When Ginny walked into the Astronomy Tower at the appointed time, the air reeked of recently used magic. She almost giggled at the thought of what Tom must've done to ensure that no wondering lovers strayed up the stairs. The moment she stepped through the door, it slammed shut behind her and magically locked, preventing her from escaping. _No matter_, Ginny mused shrugging, _I wasn't planning on running away_.

"What no candlelit dinner? It's the least a gentleman would've done, Tom," Ginny laughed, her eyes alertly scanning the dark shadows for a sign of him. She tightly gripped her wand through her robes and calmly waited for him to show himself.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, time during which Ginny grew somewhat worried and tense. _What was he playing at?_ Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a shuffle of feet and a red rose was chucked at her feet. Ginny looked up and saw his imposing silhouette illuminated by the light of the moon that shined through one of the windows.

"What," Ginny mockingly asked, placing a hand across her heart, "A present for me? Hm! Something else perhaps? _Aparecium_!" The thorns on roses immediately glowed and dripped a clear liquid upon the stone floor of the tower. Careful not to touch any of it, Ginny bent down and smelt it. It was odorless which confirmed her suspicions."Veritaserum. Impressive, since it's illegal. Not to worry, I came here tonight to answer questions and I will do so truthfully without Veritaserum, my Lord," she said, baiting him.

"Who are you?" he asked her tonelessly, ignoring the appointed title.

"I am Ginevra Mallette, who else?" she replied with a devious smile as she took a few steps towards him and lightly touched his arm. He brushed her off and glared at her coolly.

"No, I meant your real name."

"That I am too ashamed to reveal. You wouldn't want to know."

Suddenly he gripped her arm and yanked her against him, trailing his long fingers down the side of her face. She sighed and melted in his grip, looking up at him expectantly. "That's the problem, though! I don't know what it is, what you've done, but I want to know everything about you! Tell me," he nearly begged which sounded foreign coming from him.

Ginny broke free of his grasp and turned away, taking a few steps toward the window. "My real name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. I will be born in 1981 to Molly Weasley née Prewett and Arthur Weasley."

"Then that means–"

"That I'm from the future. Yes."

"Why?" he questioned, pulling her around to face him. His touch seemed to burn her and she lowered her head in shame. She hated her family.

"Why what?"

He sighed and slipped a finger under chin, raising her head so that she met his stare. His eyes were surprisingly calm.

"Why would you do this, come back through time all this way?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked him with a soft smile, tracing a pattern on his lips with her dainty fingers. His breath fanned hotly against her skin and she repressed a shudder. "I did it for you. I came back for you."

"The diary!"

"Yes! Your diary! It changed me, made me see the world in a different light that my family could never grasp. You see in my time, you had become the Lord Voldemort you always wanted but things didn't fully go your way.

Along the years after which you left Hogwarts, that damned old fool, Dumbledore, did everything in his power to thwart your plans. You changed, became a monster feeding on the blood of unicorns and even later, after all that, you were nothing but a snake lookalike, nothing like the grandeur you imagined you'd be I'm sure.

My decision was easy. I vowed to myself that I'd go back and help you, tell you what to do and not do in order to avoid the fate that awaited you would I not intervene."

"But why would you do that? Why would you risk your very existence, possibly even a rip in time, for me? This isn't just about loyalty to the cause, is it?"

Ginny laughed quietly. "You're right, it isn't. It's something greater. You feel it too don't you? A bond that held us together once and is once again doing so now. Two souls of the same fabric bound to complete each other. You're right Tom, it isn't just loyalty to the cause, it's my loyalty to you, my love for you."

She breathed painfully aware of his shocked expression, but at the same time she felt relieved of finally telling the truth. Things would be much easier to accomplish now that he knew. She chanced a look at him and tensed up, noting an expressionless mask firmly in place. "I should go, please unlock the door Tom," she asked meekly after a few strained minutes of silence. Ginny looked furtively at the door, aware that whatever charm he had placed on it to keep it locked could be removed by him and him only. It was the most rational thing to do, she would've done the same where she in his situation.

"No." he answered softly, and she looked at him in askance.

"No?"

"No," he repeated and bent down to retrieve the rose within a velvet handkerchief. "A rose for you," he whispered and with one suave move he gathered her in his arms, and brought his lips down on hers. He pressed the rose into her hand, the thorns biting into her skin and drawing blood. Ginny confusedly tried to pull away but found herself unable to do so. The rose fell to the floor, bloodstained and mangled. Her fingers seemed to burn intensely from the inside out and she broke their kiss to give a small shriek of pain as she tried shoving against his chest with no avail. Panicked, she looked at him and he pulled away, grinning as he released her.

Ginny fell to the floor and screamed, a sudden unexpected pain exploding in her head and moving swiftly down the length of her neck and into the flesh of her arm up to her punctured fingertips. The last thing she registered before the agony fully took over was Tom swiftly bending down at her side and stroking her head.

"I appreciate the sacrifice, Ginevra love, but I have trust issues!" he said with a laugh, his eyes glowing red.

In a final scream of pain, Ginny Weasley looked at him in dismay and passed out.

OOOOOO

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta Roma, who once again came through amazingly despite the fact that she was painting her room. I know from experience the painting walls takes time and the only thing you want to do is finished so you can put everything back into place.

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you think of this chapter ;).

much love,

Leah


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

**Summary: **Tormented by a memory that was never really forgotten, Ginny Weasley is determined to be reunited with the young sociopathic Dark Lord and plagues herself with the foolish idea of forever changing the course of time. How far can love take you? Can it make you steal… or even kill? Takes place in Ginny's seventh year. Rating might change in later chapters for possible mature themes. Story will not be fully compliant with HBP and DH.

**WARNING:** This chapter includes some mature SC at the end, do not read if you are not yet of age! You have been warned!

OOOOOO

**Chapter 6**

OOOOOO

Ginny came to awkwardly, her eyes blearily looking around the room as she struggled to straighten her twisted uniform. Tentatively she touched the soft surface of the bed she was in, wincing in pain as her injured digits brushed the cool material of black silk.

Hissing, she inspected her hand gingerly and took note of angry red marks marring her once flawless skin. She sighed and took one more look around. She was in a bedroom, that much she was certain from the bed she was in. A green fire burned low in the fireplace opposite the bed and the door to her left was most assuredly locked.

Instinctively she reached into the pocket of her robes only to find her wand missing. _Great!_ Rolling her eyes in despair at her unpleasant situation, she pushed her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled herself up.

A strong urge to vomit hit her and she placed her uninjured hand against the bedpost to steady herself. Soon enough it passed leaving behind in its wake a throbbing headache. With a moan of displeasure she walked slowly to the door, afraid that any sudden movements on her part might bring about a renowned feeling of nausea.

Carefully she grabbed the doorknob and aware that the chances of the door being unlocked were slim, gave a strong yank. The door did not budge. Her brows furrowed and she gave an angry shriek, her good hand slamming against the wooden surface. "Riddle! Riddle let me out!" she snarled angrily and stumbled backwards surprised as the door swung open, nearly missing her face.

Abraxas Malfoy strode in and composedly regarded her. "Ginn – Ginevra please contain yourself. The Dark Lord will come to you when he can."

Ginny looked at him emotionlessly, an idea suddenly springing up. She rushed to him and grabbed his hand pleadingly. "Abraxas, oh thank Merlin! Please, you have to help me! "

The blond Malfoy shook her off gently and took a step back. Subtly, Ginny inspected him thoughtfully as she willed tears to fall from her eyes. "Ginny, I can't! You know I can't!"

"Please! You have no idea what he's going to do to me!" she implored throwing herself at him. He held her weakly in the safety of his arms, staring at her longingly. Quick about her work, Ginny looked at him tearfully, her eyes begging softly. "Please," she whispered and while he bothered with another worthless reply, she dexterously slipped her hand into his robes, her fingers closing around the polished wood of his wand. Biting her lip against the pain of her injuries she quickly withdrew it and sprang back, pointing it at Abraxas menacingly.

"What the hell?" he wondered and stared at her cool, emotionless face, amazed.

She laughed and wiped the tears away with her hand. "What? Did you really think I believed that you'd help me out?" She gave another laugh. "Really now, I know you desire me Abraxas, but I also know you fear your master even more." Her lips curled into a sneer and her eyes flashed. "It's too bad I can't use the Imperius with this silly wand of yours, we would've had so much fun!" Her giggle sounded distorted, like a broken music box. "However, you can start by showing me where Riddle's hidden my wand and maybe then if you play nicely I will decide whether or not to keep you."

Abraxas swallowed hard and looked at the door furtively. "Ginny – "

"Don't even think of running, Abraxas, or I assure you, it will be the last thing you regret. I advise you to cooperate and show me where my BLOODY WAND IS!"

Defeated he nodded and turned around into the hallway that stretched beyond the door, shivering as he felt the tip of his wand touching his back.

Ginny, smiling pleasantly, moved over him and softly whispered, "Move!"

Mechanically, the blond treaded softly down the length of the corridor and paused in front of a door hidden behind an ornately decorated tapestry depicting one of the many Goblin rebellions. He pushed it open and they stepped inside a lush study room, stacks of paper and books nearly toppling off the edge of the large mahogany desk situated at the far back of the room. "Well," Ginny tapped her foot impatiently and dug the wand further into his back, "where is it?"

Abraxas cleared his throat, not trusting himself to easily speak. "Third drawer from the bottom, on the left side."

Behind him Ginny nodded and raised the wand. As if sensing it, Abraxas rounded on her, landing a blow to her arm, the wand tumbling to the floor where it rolled away under a corner table that hoisted up a large, white vase.

The redhead dove for it, Abraxas hot on her heels. They fell to the ground and Ginny struggled against his powerful hold on her arms, breaking free at last and slithering on the floor towards the wand.

Noticing this, the blond twisted himself after her, grabbing hold of her wrist and roughly pulled her back just as her hands nimbly gripped the wand. With an angry shriek, Ginny lost her hold on the wand and looked at Abraxas with renowned furry. She harshly kicked him in the face and he swore, his nails scrapping her exposed leg with the intent of drawing blood.

She gave a small whimper and reaching behind her for anything she might use, hoisted herself to a half standing position by using the edge of the corner table as support. Injured hand forgotten, she hastily spun around and grabbing the vase threw it at Abraxas, where it shattered, hitting the blond boy in the head. While he struggled against the shards of broken porcelain, Ginny quickly bent down and retrieved the wand, flicking it softly. "_Stupefy!"_ She observed with satisfaction as Abraxas' body went limp.

Panting, Ginny recollected herself and limped across the room towards the desk. Slowly she opened the drawer Abraxas had told her she would find her wand in. Her good hand rummaged through it carelessly and a smile broke out onto her face as she retrieved it.

Looking back at Abraxas' wand she snapped it in half, and, walking back to where his immobilized body was laying, chucked the splinters of wood at his feet. "Payment for your assistance," she said sweetly, smiling serenely down at him.

His eyes looked up at her, flashing fearfully as they took in her poised wand. "Now we can finally play my twisted game and no one will ever know what a fine line pleasure and pain walked for you." She laughed cruelly before raising the wand and bringing it down with a whisper of a spell. "_Silencio!"_

Abraxas' soundless screams filled the room and the hallway beyond.

OOOOOO

Anastasia tapped Eileen lightly on the shoulder and took a quick seat beside her, dropping her books on the table quietly.

"Hello Ana," Eileen nodded and resumed browsing the book before her.

The blonde Malfoy cleared her throat, inclining her head closer to Eileen. "I'm worried. Ginny is not back yet. You don't suppose anything happened to her?"

Sighing deeply, Eileen closed _Mythical Elixirs On Immortality And Longevity. _"I'm surprised you can even be worried about her after what she did to you. Impressive." Anastasia frowned and looked away with a sneer.

"It was nothing. I disobeyed orders and I received what I deserved."

The other girl laughed. "Hmm, it seemed that way didn't it? No matter, you were worried, right? I'm sure it's nothing. Ginevra can handle things on her own."

Anastasia's icy glare snapped back to Eileen. "I am aware, but it isn't just that. Tom Riddle is missing too."

Eileen hesitated, drawing in a sharp intake of air. "That poses somewhat of a problem. You don't presume – "

"I presume exactly that."

"Well it's a hasty assumption to make. However, I agree that certain facts cannot be ignored. What do you propose we do?"

Anastasia ran a hand uneasily through her long hair, the uncertainty of the situation unsettling her. She looked away, drumming her fingers nervously on the surface of the library table. "It's not like I have experience in this kind of situation, but I think the wisest thing for us to do is call a meeting. We are all bonded by her blood magic and therefore required to respond to any distressing situation."

Eileen nodded. "That is a valid point. I would suggest you draw up the meeting since you appear to be the closest thing Ginny has to a second in command. They would listen to you best," she commented thoughtfully, slowly gathering her things. "Of course, in the meantime, I'll try to find anything I can about where she or Tom might be."

Anastasia agreed with a slight tilt of her head, gracefully sweeping her books up in her arms as she stood. "It's settled then, we'll meet in Room of Requirement in an hour. That's more than enough time."

Anastasia left briskly, determination deeply set into her face. She made a quick detour to drop off her books and, checking the room she shared with Ginny, her suspicions that something was amiss with the redhead were further confirmed upon finding Ginny and her possessions still missing.

Donning a silver cloak, she hurried out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall where most of the student body was having dinner. Trying to remain calm, she walked slowly to the Ravenclaw table and sat down beside Vanessa Silverstein, who looked at her expectantly.

"Anastasia?" She looked around furtively to where Aaron Nott usually sat and was eased to see he was absent. Anastasia gave her own relieved sigh. Ginny had done well in instructing their little group to steer clear of anyone associated with Tom. It seemed almost as if the redhead had been anticipating just such a situation as the current one. "How are you?" she asked neutrally, though Anastasia was aware that there was a burning curiosity behind the other girl's cool façade. It wasn't as if they were friends so naturally she found it unusual for them to sit down and have a friendly conversation.

Anastasia avoided eye contact and chose instead to look around, lest anyone be watching their little exchange. "Something's developed, and Ginny's missing. We think Tom is involved, since he can't be found either. I need you to get as many of our Ravenclaws as you can and meet me in an hour where we last had our meeting, the Room of Requirement."

"Of course," the other girl replied, suddenly alert.

The Slytherins were not hard to find after that, most of them were in the Great Hall and those who weren't, Anastasia summarized must've been in the library since the common room had been nearly deserted scarce for a few …undesirable, as Ginny called them. She hoped Eileen had told them of the plan and if such were the case, they would meet her at the appointed time.

It seemed such was the case, for when the blonde Malfoy arrived she could clearly distinguish the silver and green robes of a few people she hadn't had a chance to talk to.

Anastasia walked to the head of the room and took a seat in the circle of armchairs the room had provided. Her blue eyes surveyed the people before her coolly and she drew in a shaky breath despite her outward calmness.

Assembled before her were the Ravenclaws: Vanessa Silverstein, Rosalie Venora, Jocelyn Clearwater and Tamara Devonshire. They sat huddled together, whispering loudly.

Anastasia rubbed her temples and her eyes landed on the cool and composed Slytherins that lounged back regally. She smirked, instantly proud of her house. Saephora Mulciber, Desdemona Lexington and Rachelle LaRoc were a picture perfect trio of how the Slytherins should always look, no matter the stress.

Then there was Francesca Denali, a timid looking Hufflepuff she had been very objective to when Ginny had recruited her, However, her innocence soon proved to be housing a greater evil as the little, shy looking girl turned out to be cruelly malevolent. The hat had surely been faulty for placing her in Hufflepuff, for she certainly did not belong there.

With a sigh, she stood up and called everyone to attention, her voice sure and collected. The chatter died almost instantly and even formerly loud Ravenclaws had fallen silent and were listening with rapt attention.

OOOOOO

Satisfied, Ginny stepped unfazed over the unconscious body of Abraxas and into the seemingly deserted corridor. By the looks of it, the redhead easily summarized that she must be somewhere beneath the Hogwarts castle. She remembered Tom mentioning such chambers to her in the diary. He had promised to take her there one day, but at the time she had hardly thought it would happen, under these circumstances.

Troubled and wary by the lack of guards she walked cautiously, wand pointed and senses alert to any noise, even the soft dripping of water in the far off distance. Her mind reeling, Ginny desperately tried to think of where there might be a way out. She knew most of these places had been built by Salazar and therefore specifically opened to Parseltongue; however, Tom must've devised a way for his followers to come and go when needed without his aid. Right now, that was what she needed to find, however, this was proving more difficult than she had first anticipated. Maybe she should've revived Abraxas and forced him to show her the way out, but then again, he had proven more of a liability than an asset. She couldn't risk having him attack her again and rousing up other people, possibly even Tom, that were sure to lurk somewhere around the place.

So instead she felt her way around the narrow, slimy walls, tentatively tapping random stones in hopes that one of them would give away to some kind of a staircase or something. She was growing rather impatient by this point, so anything would do. She half expected Abraxas to rouse soon and come bounding after her, though no such thing was happening, clearly showing that she had overestimated his capabilities. Not that she was complaining; one less thing to deal with.

Ginny as growing increasingly frustrated, when she gave a small cry of triumph as one of the stones nudged aside under her probing fingers and then the whole wall collapsed, leaving way to yet another corridor, this one unlit. Annoyed that her wand would be hindered by the Lumos spell she would have to use in ordered to see, she delicately flicked her wrist and took a hesitant step forward once the hallway was illuminated.

At the very end, she found yet another door which she didn't even bother thinking twice about before opening. She regretted her carelessness almost instantly and almost wished she could retrace her footsteps back to the room she originally woken up in to wait for Tom there, like a good little girl.

Of course she was anything but a good little girl and so her behaviour had reasonable explanations, but she wasn't so sure Tom would be willing to consider that bit. Gathering her wills about her, she discarded her previous plan of finding a way out and took a defiant step in. "I demand to speak with you!"

Instantly all those present with the exception of Tom jumped up, wands outstretched and pointed at her threateningly. Tom waved them all off with a chilling look and a sharp gesture and turned his piercing gaze on her. "Leave us," he commanded and his followers left obediently without a word's edge in otherwise. "Ginevra, I trust you've had a _refreshing_ sleep," he drawled amusedly.

Ginny flushed, her temper bringing about a renewed sense of fury. "You bastard! I should've expected this of you! Is this the thanks I get for risking everything I had to save your sorry hide from an even more forsaken future?

"Ginevra, contain yourself! I had to make sure of your intentions. Surely you can understand that."

"_I _trusted you!" she declared hotly, glaring at him.

He laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't have done that."

Her eyes darkened and her brows narrowed. "Clearly."

He slowly got up and walked gracefully about the room to stand in front of her. He touched her skin softly but she ignored him, brushing his hand away briskly. Her injured digits burned faintly, a painful remainder of what had ensued between them the night before. She glanced down at her hand and was surprised to see the outline of faded runes gracing the tips of her fingers were the thorns had struck. They hadn't been there when she had come to! She gave a hollow laugh and raised her eyes to him. "It wasn't just Veritaserum in that rose, was there?"

He chuckled and his fingers affectionately brushed the base of her collarbone. Ginny struggled against the pleasurable shivers that electrified her body and danced dangerously down the length of her spine. Coherent thoughts had a hard time assembling inside her head but she quickly struggled to keep collected. "You are more observant than I originally gave you credit for."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what you did."

"If that is your wish princess," he sighed and clasped his hands behind him as he softly paced the room, turning to look at her when he reached the fireplace and made as if to lean against the mantle. "You were actually wrong in assuming that it was Veritaserum in the first place, but I don't expect you to be thus knowledgeable so early in the game. The stem was actually charmed to drip a liquid that resembled Veritaserum in order to distract you from the spell the rose was under."

"Skip the theatrical lesson Tom, my patience is wearing thin!" She glared at him through narrowed eyes.

He smirked. "A binding rune was etched into the tips of the thorns, charmed of course to be imprinted on you when coming in contact with your blood."

Ginny watched him make his way back to her cautiously. She took a small step back, but he grabbed her wrist before she could put too much distance between them. "Do you realize what this means? What you've done?"

His lips curved upwards into a psychotic smile and he tugged her forward into his arms. Caught off balance, Ginny fell into his embrace, coming to rest flush against his chest. Her laboured breathing fanned softly against his neck and her wide eyes bore intensely into his own. He grabbed a fistful of her red curls and pulled her head to him. "I know exactly what I did!"

Ginny's sharp retort was cut short off the tip of her tongue when his lips crashed with hers. She struggled with herself in a futile attempt to stay in control, but she was soon lost to her raging desires. She moaned softly as he bit her lip and her knees shook from the pleasure he was electing deep within her. She grabbed at the front hem of his robes to balance herself and instinctively drew him closer, feeling the sharp outline of his masculine body pressed invitingly against her

His hands dipped to her lower back, urging her forward into him. A groan passed his lips as her hips crashed suggestively into his and he roughly fumbled underneath her skirt, hoisting her up, satisfied to have her respond so eagerly. She locked her ankles about his waist and deepened their kiss, a thrill of anticipation thundering throughout her as he walked them backwards and against the wall.

Her hands busied themselves with the buckle of his pants while his own wandered up the length of her body, her soft flesh yielding freely to his probing fingers. She broke their kiss and threw her head back to laugh freely, enjoying the frustrated look on his face as he struggled with her blouse.

He looked up at her innocently enough and she smirked at him, gasping when the sound of ripping material and falling buttons met her ears. She shivered delightfully and observed his ministrations through hooded eyes.

His name passed her lips in a sinful, breathless little sigh that enticed him like none before her could. He pulled back just slightly to regard her and almost lost his grip on his emotions at the mere sight that greeted him.

He had been with many women, but none had ever reached to the glory of Ginevra. Her red curls were wildly disarrayed and her soft supple lips were parted in ecstasy. With her cheeks flushed and her eyes closed in pleasure, she looked every bit the picture of an unleashed Goddess.

He grabbed her hips roughly and pressed into her, a movement that rewarded him with another moan as her eyes snapped open and she dug her nails into his back, the pain of her scratches nearly enough to send him over the edge.

She brought up her injured fingers and thrust them into his hair, pulling him against her, never once noticing the burning runes that glowed seemingly from within the inside of her flesh.

She met him thrust for violent thrust, shuddering around him as they both came, his face nuzzled at the base of her neck, his laboured breathing fanning deliciously against her sweaty skin.

He smirked against her and pulled back slightly just enough to look at her. "Now you're truly mine…forever!" After all, it was keep your friends close and your enemies closer, and Tom had yet to decipher where Ginevra fit in the grander scheme of things.

She smiled and unhooked her legs from around his waist, smoothing down her skirt. "That was my goal all along," she giggled and sauntered out of the room, picking up her discarded robe as she went out. She still had an exit to find!

OOOOOO

Thanks to all who reviewed and I am sorry it took so long to update. I hope this chapter made up for it . Your reviews, as always, are drive enough for my muses and I am grateful for any insight on what I am doing right or wrong, or how you see this play out.

Thanks to my beta Roma for editing this chapter even though she was busy with stuff of her own. She always comes through and that's why I adore her.

REVIEW and leave me love…or hate…whichever, I don't mind constructive criticism.

Leah


End file.
